


Solangelo X Malec [Meeting Fic]

by Ruler_of_Shitty_Short_Chapters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AHAHAHA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, I regret posting this, M/M, Malec, i do regret everything, solangelo, stuff written by 12 year old me, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Shitty_Short_Chapters/pseuds/Ruler_of_Shitty_Short_Chapters
Summary: Nico and Alec wait in the coffee shop for not only their coffee, but also for their boyfriends.Alec strikes up a conversation and a "hilarious" misunderstanding occurs.[an old story from two fandoms I left posted as a parting gift for the joy they gave me, does not require having read the series to read, aka: can be read by anyone]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 22





	Solangelo X Malec [Meeting Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> (no swearing since I put this under general audiences)
> 
> So I wrote this story when I was 12 and thought that 12 year old me might want me to post this here on AO3. (After finally getting an account after many years of reading fanfics)
> 
> I feel like it's a bit (in my opinion, for some reason)... homophobic? (no, I myself am not a homophobe, I'm PAN) I really hope not.
> 
> And 12 year old me thought this story was really good so I do hope you enjoy since in my opinion now, it sucks. (but then again, I'm Sorry I Love Someone Else is worse than this and I'm in the process of rewriting that crap) This is unedited and all so yeah...
> 
> Backstory: I'd been looking for a crossover between these two ships I loved at the time and was obsessed with. Also I believe this was based on some fanfiction.net fanfic I had already read but I didn't really like the ending. (I'll link it when I find it, I don't use that website anymore)
> 
> Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!
> 
> ~ Shaun

Nico Di Angelo and Alec Lightwood were standing next to each other; both were waiting for their coffee and significant other. Alec got bored and decided to talk to the younger boy.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone," Nico replied.

That was when Magnus Bane, the overly sparkly warlock and Alec's boyfriend decided to show up.

"Oh Shadow Boy!!!," he shouted in a sophisticated voice.

" _He's_ who you were waiting for?!," Nico said.

Alec started, "You got a problem with-" but was cut off by the younger boy _laughing_.

Alexander was angry - how dare that boy disrespect _his_ choice! Nico, on the other hand, found the situation completely hilarious. Magnus handed Alec his coffee.

"What happened here?," he asked.

"This boy-," Alec spat.

He was cut off, _again_. 

This time an extremely cheerful voice shouted, "Oh Death Boy!!!"

Will Solace came into view and gave Nico his coffee while pecking him on the cheek. Both Nico and Alec turned red with embarrassment- Nico from the affection and Alec from his mistake. 

Both couples started talking, never knowing how similar their lives really were. 

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah... that's the end. (really, really short this time)
> 
> You have no idea how many times I wanted to change the original story (which is written in some random notebook I had). As a result of that, I'm going to do a rewrite of the story in a second chapter, so stay tuned! (hopefully it will be way better although I'm not very familiar with these characters anymore, but it will for sure be much longer)
> 
> ~ Shaun
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr:
> 
> Main: @cinnashaun-roll  
> Extra/For Fanfics: @saes-other-side  
> Haikyuu: @peachy-shay


End file.
